


Collection of Personal Journals

by serpentineprince



Category: Diary - Fandom, None - Fandom, Personal - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, daily life, timestamps, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentineprince/pseuds/serpentineprince
Summary: This has nothing to do with fandoms or fanfiction for that matter.I need an outlet, so here it is.





	Collection of Personal Journals

October 14, 2017  
2:46 am  
Room ; Computer

It's been a day. Its really been quite a week. 

I guess there is no point in trying to subtle about what happened this week. It wasn't all bad, I have my boyfriend but my anxiety sky rocketed to a new goddamn universe. I broke down at least 3 times this week, twice on the bus and once when I got home.

I don't know why i'm so anxious lately but its okay.

I have a party to go to today, and I'm excited but also not really excited. I haven't partied with Amanda for a while but there is this girl that really likes me that's coming and she doesn't know that I'm taken. It's my fault for leading her on. 

I really love him, I just wish it wasn't so awkward and tense between us. I would love to kiss his cheeks over and over again, but I don't know if that'd be weird for him.

We can only hope for the best yknow?

I'm really tired but I'll talk to you tomorrow, see you, whomever comes.

\--- liam


End file.
